


Spontaneity

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Secret Mission, Treat, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Ezra didn't ask for a partner on his secret mission.





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

This was a terrible plan, Ezra thought to himself. He looked back, where Luke guarded their exit. Almost all of the Imperial remnants had been swept away in the years since he'd been stuck with a remnant of his own. A handful of holdouts were causing trouble for the new Republic. Hera had needed an agent to get inside, get some intel, and get out again. Ezra had been glad to volunteer, if just to escape the pensive worry he felt every time his friends stopped short of asking about what had happened. He had not expected Ahsoka to suggest taking Luke along.

He'd said, "I don't need a babysitter."

"You do need backup," Hera had said. "It's a good suggestion." And that was that. 

Ezra had to admit, he worked better with a partner than without one. He'd grown up in his powers used to having Kanan at his side. Luke, though, was no Kanan. He was too cautious, too willing to quote old texts and the old Masters instead of trusting his instincts. Luke had no spontaneity, and it grated.

"You're sure you're the guy who blew up the Death Star?" Ezra asked him now. "Really sure? Princess Leia doesn't have a different secret twin brother Jedi she was talking about?"

"You had to be there," Luke said, leaning his head around the corner. "I think it's clear. Let's go."

Ezra let his mind wander out, checking for himself. He'd had to rely on his powers to survive over the past several years. Nothing was in the corridor, or so he could sense from here. "Lead the way."

His hands itched for a lightsaber. He'd barely had time to get reacquainted with his old one, and it was too dangerous to be caught with one on the mission. Jedi? Them? No, no, they were two newlyweds on a honeymoon cruise out towards Wild Space, nothing to see here. Not a bad cover story for when they got picked up by the Imps and tossed into a holding cell with a lock not designed to counter the Force. Now that the intel was safely stowed in his jacket pocket, all they had to do was get out of here.

The Empire's design taste was similar the galaxy-round, and Ezra closed his eyes to it, preferring to navigate by the glow inside his mind.

"You're going to walk into a wall."

"You should practice working on instinct more. You never know when it's going to come in," Ezra pushed Luke roughly to the ground as a blast ripped down the hall towards them, scorching their hair as it passed over them. "Handy."

Without looking to aim, Luke pulled his blaster and fired off two perfect shots, stunning both stormtroopers.

"Yeah," Luke said, and helped him to his feet. "I know." He had a pleased, cocky smile on his face. Ezra was prepared to get annoyed, and was not all prepared for the weird flutter in his stomach when Luke cast that grin on him.

"Come on," Ezra said, and they ran. Luke grabbed his hand as they went, and a stronger shiver went through him, making him stumble. He'd felt the Force in others before, of course he had. Kanan and Ahsoka had both been his friends and his teachers, and he'd met other Force sensitives. He'd met Luke weeks ago. But he'd never felt this sudden, brilliant shock, and the awareness of another the way he did when their fingers touched. From Luke's expression, he wasn't quite as surprised.

"What was that?" Ezra asked, getting his feet under him again. He doubled his pace when the sirens went off around them, alerting the rest of the ship of their incursion.

"Let's look into it as soon as we're out of here."

Ezra sighed to himself. They reached the landing bay before the mass of stormtroopers did, and neatly stunned the five who were on duty. "Let me guess," Ezra said, flinging the hatch open on their ship before Luke darted inside after him and threw himself into the control seat. "You brought a guide book along with you?" The ship was rocked by blaster fire.

"I did," said Luke, flipping the launch switches. Ezra grabbed onto a handhold as he was almost flung back during acceleration. Luke pulled out of the landing bay before the force field closed on them. Without waiting for a navigation solution, he hit the hyperdrive. Ezra prayed to any kindly spirits in the vicinity that they weren't about to smash into an asteroid.

"Remember when I said you should be more spontaneous? Never mind."

"Is that your way of saying I shouldn't kiss you now?"

The hot flutter was back, and more. Ezra had wondered if he'd imagined things back on the ship. But Luke was smiling at him again, and maybe it was time for a little spontaneity in both their lives.


End file.
